


An Ode to Thomas More

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Finished January 6th, 2016. The rhythm's important.





	An Ode to Thomas More

Thomas More was a really great guy -  
He even dared to look eye to eye  
with the King, told him to follow his religion,  
It’s safe to say, Henry the Eighth,  
didn’t listen.

See, Henry needed to have an heir,  
To everyone he blew hot air  
Until the Pope allowed him to marry Catherine,  
A special exception - for the king!

The rules weren’t based with normal security,  
because Henry’s brother Arthur died prematurely.  
His widow Catherine wasn’t supposed to remarry,  
But hey, the King! Why not make him merry?

Arthur had really been meant to be  
The King of England, as all could see  
And Henry was just the spoiled prince -  
‘Til Arthur died, and couldn’t rule since

The problem was that Catherine couldn’t bring a son;  
But Henry couldn’t stop until this thing was done.  
He even went so far as to make a new set of beliefs  
to be allowed to divorce his wife in the way that’s most brief

because

The last time the King hadn’t had an heir,  
Things hadn’t gone well - everyone got a scare  
When the old King died with nobody to replace him,  
Relatives fought for the right to displace, each other -

so maybe Henry had a pretty good reason,  
But still someone tried to stop him - a man for all seasons!

He tried to stop him, from this:

King Henry the Eighth had made a royal decree  
to which everyone simply HAD to agree;  
If you didn’t sign his document  
confirming the event, he couldn’t see  
How you could be allowed to live without argument.

Sir Thomas More watched as political winds blew,  
And knowing that his life might, too, he  
stood up to the brat-made-king,  
And they debated as the king started slipping

Into obsession, he just couldn’t rest until  
He was married to the beautiful Anne Boleyn  
He had a crush, but he shouldn’t have rushed,  
because once they were married he actually wanted out again..

But before this passed, you had to sign a document  
confirming your strong agreement to the arrangement,  
Sir Thomas Knew this was wrong  
He was thrown in jail, till he could sing a new song.

He had plenty of time to ponder his situation;  
He wouldn’t let worldly troubles change his station  
on the train of life, he was ready to die  
for what he viewed as God and refusal to buy

his way out

It’s true, most people would’ve signed and be done with it,  
but Sir Thomas More couldn’t be pushed over like that.  
As he stood in court for his final chance,  
His tongue was a sword! But he needed a lance.

In spite of all his best arguing skills,  
Somehow or other, the jury decided to kill  
him  
He walked to the block with his head held high,  
And he told the executioner, “Don’t be afraid to make me die;  
See, all you’re doing is sending me to God.”  
This was touching, though it seemed a bit odd.

As I’ve said,

Thomas More was a really great guy,  
He was even sainted after he died,  
Because he always stood up for his beliefs and morals.

….Anyway, that’s his story; I hope it doesn’t bore ya.


End file.
